


Elementary

by velociraptors



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, High School, Kind of porny, M/M, Making Out, Male Bonding, Mostly porny, Pre-Game(s), School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptors/pseuds/velociraptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto and Noctis during their high school years. Five variations of them making out + some random introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orchidias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidias/gifts).



> Wrote this because Plumpto was precious, but I also like the thought of them in their high school uniforms. No other reason.

Prompto's mouth smashes against his own the moment the lock is sharply twisted behind him, thin lips pushing tight against his with bruising force, compensating for inexperience with sheer enthusiasm. Then again, that's Prompto in a nutshell, a lit firecracker with a fuse too short for anyone to bear, and Noctis braces himself for the onslaught, feeling his too wet tongue slide against his own lips, the invasive way it nudges in between until Noctis relents, though he wasn't really protesting to begin with. If anything, a part of him looks forward to the end of every school day, the blissful fifteen minutes between when the last bell tolls and when Ignis comes to pick him up. It's an untouchable fifteen minutes spent lost in each other while camping out in the last stall on the basement level men's bathroom. 

For the last couple of weeks, they've wordlessly met down here, honoring some awkwardly worded agreement to release their unspoken frustration on one another, lips finding each other blindly under the dim lamp light as their fingers paw clumsily on each other's blazers. Sometimes, Noctis can feel the toilet paper dispenser digging hard into his hip or Prompto will accidentally dip his entire foot in the toilet bowl in an effort to arrange their bodies creatively. 

Noctis doesn't even know when or how it started, only remembers something about Prompto just wanting to practice so he doesn't suck at it later when he does it with a girl one day. Being his best friend, Noctis went along with it without much thought because he wanted to know what it'd feel like, but that doesn't explain why they continue to meet here at the same time, same place, trying to see how long they could last with their lips pressed together until the two of them are left gasping for air. 

He wishes he could chalk it up to Prompto being a good kisser, but he's really not. His mouth is everywhere, moving haphazardly against his, sometimes gliding awkwardly down his chin, and his nose smashes painfully into his when tilts his head to one side too quickly. His fingers are always damp with sweat, clawing at the back of his neck and pulling a little too hard on his hair, and there's times where Prompto makes a strange humming sound in the back of his throat like he wants to say something to him but doesn't know what, so he keeps kissing him instead just to keep himself from saying something stupid. 

It's not like he can hold any of that against him. He's not an expert either. He never knows where to put his hands so he plants them in one spot and doesn't move them for fear of touching things he shouldn't be touching. His fingers turn into talons, uselessly gripping the back of Prompto's blazer as he always tries to catch up to his darting tongue, thinking he could make things better if he touches them together except it really just feels sticky and warm. 

Even so, he can't tell himself to stop because he's always just at the edge of finding something that feels implausibly good, a spark that starts to creep upwards along his spine, and Noctis stubbornly chases it, wanting more and wanting to indulge in it before his phone inevitably vibrates. 

Today is no different as his back rests against the stall door, and he hears the thud of feet from upstairs as students empty the halls quickly, practically racing to get home. Prompto's hands do all the moving for the two of them, sliding his fingers down his arms and around his back before the blunt edges of his nails push into his lower back, making Noctis arch away from the door and unconsciously push his hips against Prompto's. 

His belt buckle digs right into his own, and he's sort of grateful that they're close enough in height that their bodies line up _just right_ sometimes because all the air is leaving him fast, and he starts to wonder if all this "practice" is really working as it's supposed to when Prompto's tongue doesn't flop around recklessly for once and instead slides under his smoothly. Simple yet understated, the action makes his feet curl tightly in his shoes, and he hears the way his breath comes out like a half gasp before his knees touch inward together. 

His eyes open enough to see the way that Prompto is twisting the end of his tie around the fingers of his other hand, playing with it like he wants to pull it and deepen everything into uncharted territory. With the way his own heart is hammering into his chest, he's not sure if he has a single word left in his vocabulary to deny him. Maybe he just wants to get swept up in it just as badly today, so he's forcing his hands to move for once, letting them wander under Prompto's blazer curiously. 

Since his shirt is untucked, it's all too easy to push his fingers below the fabric to touch the ends to the muscles on his lower back. When Prompto's body goes completely stiff at the touch, he immediately thinks he messed up and did something weird even if there's no rational reason to believe that. Prompto's never been bothered by him touching his body anywhere- above the waist, that is. Noctis hasn't brought himself to go anywhere below the belt though he's thought about it once or twice while hovering between wakefulness and sleep. 

"-you okay?" he asks instantly, keeping his hands still while he tries to pull away enough to look at Prompto's face. 

"Are you kidding me?! That feels good, Noct!" 

The sudden rise in volume makes Noctis wince.

" _Quiet_ , do you want anyone to find us?" 

"Sorry, sorry!" Now, it's Prompto's turn to wince before he lowers his voice, "sorry, I mean. I'll try not to get too excited." 

Prompto's reaction is already too embarrassing, but Noctis doesn't want to pull away just yet, afraid to look at his phone and think about how little time they have left. Sure, they'll meet down here the next day and the next, but who knows how many days before it-

Forget it. He doesn't want to think about. If it stops, then it stops. Prompto and him haven't really discussed what it is exactly they're doing outside of 'just messing around,' and he's not ready to think about it or talk it out. Rather, doing so would force him to face the reality that being royalty means he's immediately banned from anything resembling normal dating behavior, and Prompto's social status (or lack there of) will always be a big complication, one that Noctis doesn't feel like acknowledging because he's not ready to stop this. He doesn't care what this is. He doesn't care if it's awkward or messy. 

It's just-… it's normal. It feels good. This is what _normal_ teenagers do. 

So he uses the fingers on Prompto's back to push his body back into his own, meeting him half-way as he arches from the door again, and his lips move towards Prompto's before shifting away at the last second. Prompto's mouth remains puckered outwards before he blinks and stares at him in confusion, but Noctis is determined to make that elusive _something_ they keep chasing more real this time. His mouth touches the side of his neck, and the fingers that aren't clawing at Prompto's back grip the base of Prompto's skull to maneuver his head to one side to grant him more access.

His lips are moving blindly this time, charting a scribbled map down the other boy's neck and parting just to taste the surface of his skin as they drag downwards. Unsurprisingly, Prompto tastes like sweat and grass and nothing sweet at all, but he likes the sensation of his veins throbbing beneath his tongue, so he presses harder against his skin just to feel their rhythm, picturing the way his heart must be moving with the frantic beat. 

" _N-noct!_ " Prompto whispers loudly, and Noctis isn't sure if it's an exclamation or a question. 

Does he want him to stop? _Should_ he stop? What if he doesn't like it? He's bad at reading Prompto's physical queues when he can't see him that well, but then Prompto shifts his hips enough to push his groin against the front of his thigh. The simple movement makes Noctis pause for a moment in a stupor, his mouth going slack, trying to cope with the fact that he just made his best friend hard.

"Don't be mad!" Prompto continues, looking like he's struggling with words, a thousand explanations rolled up into his tongue, "it just happens sometimes! I can't help it!" 

There's a thick lump in his throat he tries to swallow around, but his mouth is dry and his own pulse is racing. Something completely detached from logic, a part of him he doesn't understand yet, feels elated to the point that he wants to keep going just to see how far he could push Prompto to the edge, but just as that thought appears in his mind, the rest of him retreats into a safer space. He doesn't know if he wants to go much further yet, somehow afraid things might change completely. 

Nevertheless, he does't want Prompto to think he hates him or is disgusted by it. It's the complete opposite of that, but he's not sure what words he can say right now to make it all better. Maybe if he'd spoken up a long time ago, he'd have had Prompto in his life sooner, but he never could find the words to say 'hello,' first. He's always been bad at relating to people, at saying the right thing, and at being as calm and collected as he pretends to act sometimes. 

"…okay," he croaks out, and the blood is rushing to his cheeks faster than he can stop it. "It's okay." 

Wouldn't it be worse if Prompto didn't react that way to him? It's not like his own body isn't getting stirred up by the knowledge that Prompto's is very much interested in what they're doing right now, but the last thing he needs is for him to end up having to explain to Ignis why his pants need to immediately be washed when he arrives to pick him up. 

"Let's stop here for today. It's almost time to go." 

He tries to ignore Prompto's visible disappointment, but it does make his gut twist with guilt. He really is bad at this whole… whatever they're doing, but at least, Prompto is the sort of guy who can shake things of like that in a heartbeat. 

"Sure. Same time tomorrow?"

His voice is so hopeful that Noctis wants to kiss him again just to give him extra reassurance that he's not grossed out at the moment. Instead, his response is quick and subdued. 

"Yeah." 

He grabs his bag and heads out of the stall, keeping his head ducked slightly and hoping embarrassment isn't still resting on his expression. Ignis would be able to tell in seconds something happened just by looking at him, and he doesn't want to get into it at all. 

Prompto's little wave as they part ways provides an anchor back into sanity, and he's almost grateful that it's so easy to return to them just being them after their little afternoon sessions.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes dance with stars as the back of his head slams against the bathroom stall door, but he doesn't protest when Prompto's teeth close around the skin on his neck, the edges pushing into the surface and applying enough pressure that Noctis can almost feel the moment all the blood rushes away from his head in a massive tidal wave. He's losing ground and stability here, scrabbling to reach onto something until his hand curls around the top of the stall, and his head twists to rest against his bicep, giving Prompto more room.

He definitely created a monster here, but he's having a hard time complaining when Prompto is so eager to please, lips and teeth working in a tight suction, forcing heat to ripple down his body and build at the base of his stomach. It feels so good that Noctis is the one having the worst trouble keeping his mouth shut, his own teeth shoved into the bottom of his lip, closing around the skin until he starts to worry into and break the surface. 

If he says Prompto's name now, would he stop or keep going? Would Noctis even ask him to do either? He's so addled right now, he can't decide which one is the worst possibility, and the longer he stalls in trying to find his words, the more Prompto moves his mouth, licking over the area he just bit with wild strokes of his tongue. 

One of Prompto's pale fingers hooks into the neck loop of his tie, immediately tugging it looser just so that he can reach more skin. His warm tongue tickles him along his flesh as it tastes and touches every inch before retracting just so that Prompto can find somewhere new to bite and nibble him, and it should annoy him honestly, but it doesn't. 

He's not sure what it says about him that he likes this rough enthusiasm, that he likes the pressure of Prompto's teeth and the way his hands keep pushing into his skin like he wants to tear right into him, but he knows Prompto would never willingly hurt him. He wouldn't even be biting him if Noctis hadn't reacted to it as positively as he did, his own impulsiveness easily beating out whatever reserve and will power he possessed. Now he's trapped in this unsteady spiral into his own undoing, his self-control fracturing when Prompto's hand slides beneath his shirt to touch his bare chest. Spread fingers brush along his nipple before drifting over his pounding heart, and it should be more than obvious that he wants this- _him_. This whatever of theirs. He wants all of it, and he grabs Prompto's cheeks with both hands to stop his mouth long enough for him to crush their lips together, trying to spell it all out to him.

He doesn't know if Prompto _gets_ it or if he ever really will, but he gets drawn into the frantic flow of things fast enough, moving his hips closer to press into his, pushing him tightly against the small space with every rock of his lower body and melting right into him. He can tell they're both chasing after that intangible release this time except they're not pausing for air, only rutting together without any sense of grace or coordination. 

Everything is about wanting and needing to be touched, mired in so much desperation that Noctis practically jumps out of his skin when his phone starts to vibrate in his back pocket. 

His whole body vaults from the door, making the two of them lose balance, and it's Prompto who falls on the toilet lid with a loud protest and barely catches Noctis. 

"Ow! Ow! That hurt! I'm going to feel that for a week, you know?" 

Noctis has enough sense to feel bad, but it doesn't deter him from grabbing his phone at lightning speed.

"Sorry." 

His eyes skim over Ignis' name, and he knows if he doesn't pick it up that he'll come looking for him. Given the state they're both in, he'd rather not go down that road at all.

"What is it?" he answers before cringing at how out-of-breath he sounds. 

"Good afternoon to you, too," Ignis replies in that 'Where are those manners we've painstakingly tried to instill in you for years?' voice of his, "You're late. How long do you expect me to wait here for you? Your classes ended half an hour ago." 

Were they really in here for that long just fumbling around?? Noctis draws a hand through his front bangs, feeling a little bad about getting carried away, though if that's the case, it really is a miracle that Ignis didn't come looking for him first. 

"Sorry." 

He's saying that a lot today, isn't he? 

"Please hurry. Your father is expecting you to be home by dinner." 

Is his father even going to be home himself for dinner? He can't remember the last time they had sat down to eat in together in the same room. Either way, it's not like he has much of a choice about staying here for longer. Ignis knows his schedule too well and would tell instantly if he were lying about starting extracurriculars. He'd rather not put himself under any kind of scrutiny.

"I'm on my way." 

He hangs up before Ignis can say anything else, and this time, he doesn't leave without a quick kiss because he hates feeling like he's jerking Prompto around like this. He knows if he was any other boy neither of them would have to deal with this sort of thing. He and Prompto could just hang out, talk, kiss, do other stuff, and that'd be that. 

"Hey, no big deal," Prompto reassures him, "same time tomorrow?" 

A wave and a small smile is all he can manage before sprinting towards the car. Ignis is standing by the side of the door, hands clasped behind his back, though his eyes quickly skim over him, an action that makes Noctis instantly tense. Is he going to interrogate him now? Come on, he's really not in the mood for this.

Fortunately, Ignis says nothing at all, though his eyes widen slightly, the action barely perceptible, before he reaches over to immediately fix Noctis' tie, pulling the noose up higher and arranging his collar properly for him.

"You wouldn't want your father to see that," Ignis murmurs by way of explanation, and Noctis realizes then and there how hard the older boy is struggling to keep a straight face for once. 

_Shit._ His own fingers climb self-consciously to his neck, afraid to look at what he's referring to. What sort of abomination did Prompto leave on his neck? How the hell is he going to live this down? Even worse, how is he ever going to look Ignis in the face after this?

"Just take us back," Noctis demands irritably trying to mask his abject embarrassment. Hopefully, this doesn't get around to Gladio, or he's really going to be living out his worst nightmare over the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The hair on the back of his neck stands completely rigid with the warm breath crawling over the side of his throat, making Noctis tense. 

"Don't worry," Prompto reassures him,"I won't bite you this time." 

"Not exactly comforting," he whispers in return, but those words fall on deaf ears as Prompto kisses him wet and sloppy over the neck, leaving a trail along his skin.

It feels stranger than before like his senses are failing to learn to anticipate any of his touches, being overtaken by them as though it's the first time he's ever feeling this. His mind is already starting to fade along with the background noise of lockers being closed and feet shuffling down the hall. It's easier to tune it all out and intoxicate himself in the mess they're both making of each other's jackets and shirts.

The temperature outside is unusually warm for a fall day, and he's feeling the need to push Prompto's blazer away from his arms just as his own is yanked down. In the middle of this weirdly synchronized motion, their lips smash clumsily together, and Noctis' eyes are quick to fall shut as he sinks eagerly into the sensation, feeling the chapped, rough surface of Prompto's mouth when it draws against his. 

This time when Prompto moves his tongue in, he knows exactly how to wrap around it with his own, teasing and touching it until the heat that had been only lightly simmering at the base of his stomach starts to flare up and sluice down between his thighs. His fingers frantically grab a hold of the back of Prompto's shirt, yanking it from where it had been haphazardly tucked, freeing the fabric so he can move his hands over his back and feel every ridge of his spine where his fingers push. Briefly, he remembers how he looked when they first met and wonders how Prompto had changed so much, but it's a curiosity he keeps pushing away into the next day because all that really matters is that he's here with him now. The why's and how's of it are obsolete at this point. Why fixate it on when his attention can be better spent on the way Prompto's hips dig into his, pressing against him with an edge of desperation that always leaves Noctis more breathless than he cares to admit.

His hand winds blindly around Prompto's tie, twisting the fabric around his closed fist like a rein he's using to keep their lips locked together. His legs unconsciously spread apart at the same time, trying to gain more balance when he feels like they are about to give out, but the shift in position allows Prompto in too close, his thigh suddenly pushing up hard into his groin. It hurts a little, and he bites down in shock, teeth digging into Prompto's tongue until the other boy jerks away.

"Ow! Thuu bith me!" 

Noctis' hand moves out to curl awkwardly around Prompto's cheek in a soothing gesture as he tries to force out words through his labored panting. 

"Your leg moved."

"Yah, ah know!" 

He sounds so ridiculous and looks so indignant that Noctis can't stop the tiny laugh that falls passed his lips. Even though he'd never in a million years call him cute out loud to his face, he's definitely thinking it at the moment. His hand moves to cover up the rest of his laughs as they continue to bubble outwards, though Prompto doesn't look amused.

Instead, he looks determined, and Noctis barely has time to process anything as Prompto starts to undo his belt buckle for him, his injured tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. The sight of his fingers hovering over his pants like that suddenly seizes him with fear, and his own hands sharply grab Prompto's wrists to stop him from going any further. 

His friend stares up at him anxiously, wondering if he'd misstepped. 

"…you okay, Noct?" 

_No._

"I'm fine." 

A lie. He's really turned on and confused and doesn't think Prompto touching him anywhere near that area is a good idea. 

"You don't want to-" 

Prompto's fingers gesture downwards in a vague motion, though it's not like Noctis doesn't already know what he's hinting at. If he were smoother about this, he'd just lean back and let him, but he doesn't know how to do any of this. Doesn't know what faces to make, what words to say, where to touch, _how_ to touch. He's barely even gotten the hang of kissing. 

"It's not that."

It's the pressure, the idea that he'll be king one day, _that he'll rule everything, that he'll have to know how to have children and how to read legal contracts and how to make decisions on his own, the kind that could mean the life or death of everyone in Lucis._

And he does not want to think about that at all. 

Not when he's this hard, not when Prompto is looking at him like that, not when he's craving the swell of his mouth against his and his jagged nails pinching the back of his skull, making it hurt and distracting him from everything else for a while. With him, he just wants to be Noct. Not "Prince Noctis," not "the Lucian heir," not anything else. 

"You can do it to me, too, you know? If you want… we can do it together. Just thought it might feel good." 

His voice is so low that he wonders if Prompto's just as afraid of stepping over that line with him or if he just wants to impulsively throw himself into all of this just because it feels good. Why consider the consequences at all? Why even bother to be afraid? He wants to get swept up in that spontaneous attitude of his for a while longer, too. 

His throat aches when he swallows before giving Prompto a tiny nod. 

"Okay." 

Prompto's face grows flushed by his response, and his expression is one of relief as he yanks open Noctis' belt without any sense of decor or ceremony. It's nothing but his clumsy fingers simply plucking at the leather, pushing it away and popping the button open before sliding the zipper of his pants down with a sound that rips too loud through the air. Noctis follows suit, his fingers just as hasty and unpracticed, fighting to push Prompto's pants open, and his hand moves beneath Prompto's underwear blindly. 

His curled fingers stretch out against his cock, relieved he's at least just as hard as himself, though he doesn't think about much else other than that. The skin is warmer and softer there than the rest of Prompto's body, and the texture makes it easy for Noctis cradle him in his palm and just feel the weight of him. 

Prompto's hand mimics the same movements almost, and Noctis can't tell if he's doing that on purpose or if they're both just doing it because…what else is there to do? He can't really think of another option except to hold each other and start stroking without any particular rhythm. It's definitely a lot different than doing it to himself, a lot slower and unsatisfying yet weirdly addictive at the same time. There's a sense of discovery and of excitement along with the thrill of just doing something he knows they shouldn't be doing. 

"Noct," Prompto murmurs against his mouth, and it comes out like a half-moan, the sound echoing slightly in the empty stall. 

He likes the way Prompto's lips wrap around his name, wishing he'd say it again, but he knows it'd be a bad idea to encourage him. Prompto always gets carried away easily anyway. 

"Don't make a lot of noise," Noctis says instead, though he's probably being a little cruel asking him to stay quiet when his own hand starts sliding along the underside of his erection, trying to adjust to the feel of it in his hand.

He's more fascinated by the sensation of touching him that he is by being touched, able to feel Prompto's body shake and twitch against him, and in spite of his words just now, Prompto's voice is only growing louder, the little guttural noises at the base of his throat turning into heavier groans as he pushes himself into Noctis' accommodating hand. When he glances at his face, he can see the beads of sweat rolling down his brow and leaving streaks on his cheeks as his swollen lips open and close in a hypnotic motion. It's really entrancing, and Noctis has to stop himself from staring dumbly at him and nearly missing what he's saying. 

"Damn it, Noct, I'm not going to be able to-!" his words are cut off as both Prompto's hands suddenly latch onto the fabric of his shirt and squeeze. His mouth moves to his ear as he continues to ramble "-not going to be able to- not going to be able to-!" 

And that's all he can force himself to say before he's shuddering more noticeably in his hand, and his hips jerk forward while he lets out a choked noise right into the ridge of his ear that takes Noctis by surprise. It doesn't even register to him for the first few seconds that Prompto is coming, the fluids dribbling right onto his own pant leg and staining the fabric. 

"I'm sorry! Sorrysorry _sorry!_ I didn't mean to!! It just felt so good! You holding my- and you know- !!" 

His words might as well be in another language at this point for as much Noctis is processing them. He hasn't gotten over the fact that he just made him come with a few sloppy strokes of his hand, not even really focusing on what he was doing. Is that a good thing…? 

Then another thought clicks into his mind, and it's sharper than all others. 

_His pants._

Yeah, a bruise on his neck is one thing, but pants stained with another guy's come is a little harder to shrug off. 

He ignores the rest of Prompto's apologies as he pushes him off and gives him a little shake. 

"It's fine! Just get me a tissue or something!" Now he's the one going off into panic mode as he drags his own underwear up and tries to fix his clothes. He can …deal with his own problem later. He'll let it die down even if Prompto looks like he wants to say something about it. 

His lips open and close like a gaping fish, and Noctis shuts him up properly with a kiss before whispering, "You can make it up to me tomorrow." 

He doesn't know why he says that, but he feels like he just shot himself in the foot. However, whatever concerns he has on the matter are immediately brushed away when Prompto's face lights up with renewed determination. He punches his fist against his open palm and grins. 

"You got it. Same time and place then?" 

Noctis gives him a quiet nod this time, already moving to the sink to start scrubbing frantically at his pants and splashing water on it, which …honestly, just makes everything worse. There is no way out of this, is there? 

Several minutes later finds Noctis facing the barrel of one metaphorical gun as Ignis looks at him quizzically. 

"The faucet was broken," Noctis croaks out before ducking into the car, not really giving Ignis enough time to analyze his state of dress. 

Ignis sighs after him. 

"You're a terrible liar." 

Fortunately, that's all Ignis leaves him with as they both stare out opposite windows without another word the whole ride home. It's a small reprieve, but Noctis is grateful for it.


	4. Chapter 4

It's his first time in Prompto's house and in Prompto's room and on Prompto's bed. He's barely given the chance to take any of it in with Prompto latched onto him as he is, though he wonders why it's so quiet and how Prompto can sleep in a bed this small. Well, it's not like he can invite him to his own room for obvious reasons, and he likes the fact that there is total privacy for once, though it hadn't been easy to convince Ignis to let him go to Prompto's place to study. He's starting to wonder if Ignis has connected all the dots yet, but he hasn't _asked_ him anything personal regarding Prompto. He doesn't even know what he'd say if he had been. Prompto's his friend, yes. 

His good friend. His friend he kisses and fools around with every afternoon. His friend who smells like grass and sweat and tomatoes sometimes. His friend whose tongue is in his mouth right now, licking wildly over every surface of his gums and teeth until they both desperately need to come up for air. 

It's not long before they dive back in, fingers tugging at their pants, hastily trying to pull the fabric open until gravity wins this chaotic battle, and they both end up rolling off the too small bed and landing on the floor. Noctis is the one who lands on his back, and Prompto is nothing but limbs lashing out as he tries to steady himself over him. 

"Are you okay?? I didn't think it was that small, but you're the first person who's been in it. Aside from me, of course." 

Noctis glances again at the bed in question as he sits up and rubs the back of his head. 

"What about just staying on the floor?" 

"But won't that hurt?" 

As much as he appreciates the concern, if he can do it in a public restroom, the floor of Prompto's bedroom is actually an upgrade. 

"I don't mind." 

He removes his own blazer jacket properly this time before loosening his tie, his finger hanging from the noose as he stares at Prompto watching him. The other boy has gone quiet and contemplative, which is generally a concerning reaction when it's coming from Prompto. Noctis' eyebrows immediately knit towards the center trying to rewind through everything he'd just said and done to pick out what might have confused him. His mind comes up blank however, and he nudges Prompto's leg with his own to try and bring the blond back down to the planet with him. 

"Are you still with me?" 

Prompto's quiet stretches on for a second longer before he lunges at him without warning, his whole body moving like a small but determined cat as he slides his arms around Nocti's neck and knocks him back off-balance. Noctis grunts quietly as his back hits the ground again, and Prompto's weight shifts all over him, crushing him down while his forehead touches his own. He sees Prompto's smile up close and feels his two hands sliding under the back of his head to cradle him, a strange afterthought. 

"Just …you know, today's special. You're in my room and all."

That dumb smile is too infectious, and Noctis gives in a little to the sentiment, smiling back- albeit more subdued. 

"You could've invited me sooner if you wanted me to see it that badly." 

"It's not that…" 

His voice comes out as quiet whisper, and he knows there is more Prompto yearns to tell him, the weight of the words pushing insistently against his tongue, but for whatever reason, he doesn't say anything at all. Instead, he lowers his face to kiss him on the mouth, moving slower than before, and Noctis finds this infectious, too. It's easy to be coerced into a gentler rhythm, to immerse himself in the soothing slide of his fingers under his jaw, the way they drift further back into his head to push his lips closer. His own hands move along the sides of Prompto's body, drawing over the subtle curve of his hips and moving up and down along his pelvic bone before extending his index fingers just enough to slip them under the fabric of his shirt. When they reach the warmth of Prompto's flesh, they simply settle there, feeling the smooth, unmarred texture of it. 

He thinks he can drown in this lazy feeling the rest of the afternoon with Prompto's lips massaging his and his fingers rubbing his scalp so softly that he feels more comforted than roused. His eyes slide shut, basking in the quiet around Prompto's house, no servants checking up on him, no Ignis nagging him every couple of seconds, no father lecturing him sternly. All he can hear is the sound of the birds outside, the gentle rustle of leaves where the wind turns them over, and the sound of Prompto's little gasps when he pulls away and swallows air fast before diving into another kiss. It all feels so good that he's barely aware when the edges of his mind start to grow dim, his thoughts sinking further and further from reality, and he's being pulled into a blissful numbness, only marginally aware of a faint voice calling out to him. 

"…Noct? _Noooooct?_ Hello?" 

His lips try to move to answer, but he's falling and falling fast, spiraling further from any clarity until he's standing in a distorted dreamscape once again. He doesn't know how long he remains trapped there, seemingly moving down winding hallways of the citadel, chasing after a soft voice that eludes him. It gets further and further away until his body is hunched over in exhaustion, and he can't run anymore.

His phone is what finally wakes him, the vibration startling him, and it's near evening when he glances out the window. The last of the sun's light spills through the open curtains and over his own body which is still on the floor, but there's a pillow under his head now and a blanket resting on top of him. 

Something shifts next to him, and his muscles all stiffen at once, his body ready to pull away before Prompto's arm steadies him. 

"You finally up?" 

_Where is he…?_

Noctis rushes to piece together all the vague memories, remembering the impact of the fall then Prompto's hands petting his hair in a manner that shouldn't have been as euphoric as it was. Even worse is the realization that he passed out in the middle of being kissed so heatedly. Was he really that tired? 

"That completely worried me there! It's like you blacked out! Are you okay, Noct?" 

His answer is a nod as he struggles to push a hand through his disheveled hair and gain his bearings. Prompto is half-hovering over by now as he sits up, and his hands are moving to cup his face and inspect him. Noctis immediately brushes off the gesture and tugs his face away. 

"Not sick. Just used to napping after school." 

-on the car ride usually until Ignis drags him to do his homework, but today he walked all the way to Prompto's house with him. He must have been more tired than he thought. Figures he'd find a way to screw up their first time alone in all this coveted privacy. Luckily, Prompto seems more concerned than annoyed about it. 

"But you just passed out like that! Totally didn't see it coming!" Prompto's hands move in an exaggerated gesture before he mimes falling asleep for him like Noctis already doesn't know what it looks like. He manages to capture Prompto's wrist to stop him from moving around any further. 

"Would you stop reminding me?" 

At least kissing while standing had always prevented this sort of situation, but there's something warm and comforting about Prompto's room. It's like being curled up on the back seat of the Regalia, and he almost remembered the way his father used to rub his hair when he was kid, though thinking about that at all while kissing his friend on the floor is definitely disturbing. He chalks it up to just feeling really at ease around Prompto, something he hadn't expected to happen this quickly, but then again, he never thought they'd be doing whatever it was they were currently doing. Being friends who happen to like kissing each other? Doing more sometimes… 

Damn, it's really starting to get confusing, and the more Noctis puts off defining it, the blurrier the lines between them are going to get. How deeply is he going to let this guy in at this rate? 

His feet feel like lead when he pulls himself to stand, and sensing the mood's probably ruined, Prompto doesn't bother to pursue anything more. Instead, he stands with him and shifts his weight around like he wants to say something again before he suddenly reaches up to tug some debris from Noctis' hair. 

"Er…sorry. I should've cleaned the floor better. And stocked the fridge. If I'd known you were coming…" 

"It's fine," Noctis assures him, though he's not sure what to do now himself. He doesn't really want to go back home yet, but he's struggling to find a reason to stay. 

That is- until he sees **it** sitting on the counter with a metaphorical penumbra of light spreading around it. 

"I can't believe you got the console version, too!"

His hands immediately grip the box, holding up a brand new copy of Justice Monsters V in excitement. While he had his own copy, he can't say he necessarily got to play it as often as he wanted. Not without getting hell for it, at least. Besides, playing alone wasn't the same as playing with someone else. He likes the competition. 

"No way! **You** like Justice Monsters!! Here I am learning new stuff about you everyday. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

Prompto's hand slaps him a little too hard on the back, causing him to nearly drop the cartridge, but Noctis is too elated to complain about the gesture. Instead, he's looking around for Prompto's TV to put it in, probably making himself too at home, but it doesn't look like Prompto minds. He also steals the controller first and sits back on the blankets on the floor. 

"Come on, let's play." 

Prompto eagerly plops next to him once the disc is in the console, and the opening animation starts. "Never thought you'd like this sort of thing. Here I figured you'd be into …I don't know. Royal stuff." 

His shoulders shrug lightly, unsure what 'royal stuff' necessarily constitutes. He knows Ignis is always on him to read more books, but they put him to sleep faster than long car rides do. 

"How about the winner buys the loser lunch tomorrow?" 

That seems to light a fire under Prompto because his eyes immediately narrow in determination as he snatches the controller away from him. "You're on! Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're the prince, either." 

Noctis smiles slightly in amusement, elbowing Prompto lightly in return for stealing the controller. 

"You better not." 

And just like that, everything snaps back to quaint normalcy again.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon's light reflects off the metal of the jungle gym, reminding Noctis how late it is. He'll get an earful for sneaking out, but he doesn't care right now as he watches Prompto hang upside down off the monkey bars, his arms lazily drifting on either side of his head. It had been his own idea to text him and ask him to meet him out here, wanting to escape the stuffiness of his room back home. It hadn't been easy to get past all those guards, and he still thinks Gladio or Ignis might be somewhere around the corner ready to drag him back, but he doesn't care.

He likes the stillness of the suburbs, the silence that pervades everything, and it's nice to revisit their old school even if they hadn't spent much time together while they were here. Maybe they could have if he himself had taken some kind of initiative. He was always bad at approaching people and still can't even articulate his wants that well. If Prompto asked him now why he'd invited him out here, he wouldn't even know what to say. He just wanted to hang out.

Nothing more than that. 

"Woah- I'm starting to get dizzy like this." 

Prompto's body folds back up as he pulls himself right side up before dropping down from the monkey bars. His ever present grin is plastered to his face, and Noctis feels even more guilty about making him indulge his whims. Maybe he should have just gone to bed and left Prompto alone, but he's glad he's here now.

The grass crunches too audibly as Prompto moves closer and leans along the curve of jungle gym, and he looks at him curiously like he's trying to solve some riddle in his head. His expression grows tenser the longer he goes without coming up without an answer before he finally settles on asking him. 

"Why'd you text me to meet you here? Not that I'm complaining, but it's kind of strange. Usually we hang around school…" 

He really doesn't have a reason to tell him. Maybe he just didn't want to be alone and liked the idea of having Prompto around to distract him. Maybe he was starting to get a little greedy with his attention because it's better than hearing anything else about his obligations. No matter how much they try to reinforce it, all Noctis can think about are the afternoons they'd spent in a smelly and quiet bathroom, trying to kiss each other into oblivion. 

His hands suddenly shift so that he can slide his body through one of the holes of the jungle gym, trapping himself inside. He then lowers himself completely to the ground underneath the dome, sitting with his legs crossed. 

"I just felt like hanging out." 

"At 11 o'clock at night?! Here I thought you'd be dead asleep already." 

He normally is, but tonight feels different somehow. He doesn't even know what's bothering him outside of the overwhelming need for escape. 

Prompto's body slides down next to him on the grass, sitting cross-legged as well and letting their knees touch. It's a small but comforting gesture, one he doesn't think Prompto is even aware of, and the still night air is quiet enough that he can hear Prompto breathing. 

While looking away at something seemingly of interest, his fingers land lightly over Prompto's hand, casually resting on them and hoping Prompto won't notice. It's still hard from him to initiate much contact or intimacy, used to getting swept up in Prompto's overzealousness, but the warmth pervading his flesh is infectious. He has a hard time trying to convince himself he shouldn't be touching him, so he surrenders to an urge that's far greater than himself, enough to overcome his usual inhibitions.

To his surprise, Prompto's hand flips over automatically, and their palms slide together, making him realize just how sweaty his own are. It's not like Prompto's are any better, the two of them sitting like a bundle of nerves still trying to navigate through all of this like they're walking into a mine field. 

Touching hands doesn't feel like enough after a few seconds of awkwardly silence, and Noctis is the one who leans in this time, face turned slightly to watch Prompto's expression when he finds his lips in the dark. There are faint lights from the street lamps illuminating part of his face, but he can't see too well how big Prompto's eyes must be -if there is surprise or fear laden within. It doesn't matter because the dark is like a blanket hiding them from the world right now, and he's moving Prompto's lips apart with his tongue, pushing his own inside to taste him first as the rest of the school yard area bleeds into an imperceptible canvas in the background.

All he can do is inhale the scent of grass and Prompto's skin, the faint flavor of whatever he had for dinner still on his tongue as his other hand tightens around the back of Prompto's neck to keep him from running away, though he never seems like he wants to. Rather, Prompto is every bit as eager to reciprocate, vaulting forward until their teeth crash together, and though it hurts, Noctis doesn't pull away, instead moving his tongue across Prompto's in a messy dance as he crushes his hair between his curled fingers. He can hear Prompto's breathing start to pick up through his nose, and he recognizes the telltale swell of heat as it covers the pit of his stomach, spreading outwards as his own body unconsciously yearns to press against Prompto's. 

He doesn't know when exactly it is that they end up lying down on their sides, pressed to each other in a tangled set of limbs, but he can't stop chasing Prompto's mouth today, fingers drifting down to dig between his shoulder blades as he drags him as close as their bodies would allow. Their hips dig in a little too sharply at each other where they grind through their clothes, the both of them edging towards a hunger that's starting to overwhelm them. The other times they'd done this, Noctis had felt too passive, too scared, and too confused, but tonight, he's possessed, moving to a frantic, unnamed rhythm that he thinks might scare or worry Prompto if he wasn't so deeply consumed by the same feeling. 

His kisses turn into rough bites, pressing desperately into Prompto's lower lip, trying to convey his urgency as his hips buckle towards him, moving at just the right angle to press into his pelvic bone so he can stimulate himself. He becomes so entranced by the sudden flurry of sensations as the pressure mounts too fast in his lower body where it twists and twists, knotting in on itself until he feels like he'll burst right there in front of his friend. It isn't until a few cold drops of water fall onto his cheek that he remembers where they are, and he can feel Prompto start to pull away. Both hands latch onto him before he can, using all his strength to stop him as he breaks the kiss to whisper- 

"I'm close." 

This time he can definitely see the way Prompto's eyes grow wide in the dark, the light hitting the color of his eyes just right so that they look brighter and more unearthly than usual. He can also hear the very audible swallow as the rain grows more fervent, plodding down on them insistently, but he won't be chased off. 

"Noct, why'd you have to say something like that right now? It's _raining_."

"So?"

It's just a little rain, no different than standing in the shower, and the temperature is nowhere near freezing. In fact, it's barely noticeable with Prompto's body crushed against his own. 

"And what if you get sick?! You know Ignis is going to be pissed." 

True, but he can deal with that later. For now, he ignores the very sensible advice and rolls Prompto on his back so he can at least be hit with most of the rain as it falls into his hair and melts into his clothes. It does feel uncomfortable, but he ignores it in favor of pushing his hips back against Prompto's, dragging himself against him through their dampening clothes.

He can feel the outline of Prompto's cock through the wet and clinging fabric, the sensation of it triggering a small shudder out of him as he takes some pleasure in how it feels when pressed up against his own. He keeps moving over him through his clothes, angling his body awkwardly just so he can gain as much friction as he can, and his lips find Prompto's cold and shivering ones to swallow down the hot air that Prompto's breathing out. He feels his thin arms move around him, hugging him like his life depends on it as what little control they had over themselves starts to unravel around the same time.

All Noctis can focus on is the weight of Prompto's limbs on his back, the hard lines of his body where his bones and muscles press into him, and the sound of his name breathed out when Prompto starts to try and warn him that he's close, too. That makes Noctis pick up the pace, moving with a renewed frenetic energy as the rain hits his back harder, and he's sucking on Prompto's lower lip, pushing his teeth into it again, trying to drown in the sounds he's making that get fainter as the rain picks up and as his body drowns in a fire that's engulfing him from below. 

The intensity of it all swallows him in one fell swoop, consuming him to the point that he feels like he's the one who will crack and scream, but he doesn't let himself, only making a hoarse sound when the last restraint around himself snaps loose. His whole body tenses at that point, muscles stiffening, and his embarrassment seizes him enough that he's pushing his face into Prompto's neck as he comes, and he can feel Prompto's throat vibrate as he says his name in response, though the sound is partially muted by the rain. 

He doesn't know if Prompto finished too, assuming he probably did because he doesn't look as desperate as before, and Prompto's fingers are already working their way over his hair in a way that will probably put him to sleep again as both the rain and the exhaustion of exerting himself so much tonight threaten to lure him away from reality. Only sheer stubbornness stops him from completely passing out right there, and he pushes himself up to stand, holding onto the jungle gym bars above to steady himself. Before Prompto can say anything, he kisses him, wet and hurried, the act as unceremonious as everything else they'd done tonight. 

"Noct…," Prompto whispers after, seemingly spellbound, but a loud crack of lightning behind them startles him before he can finish the sentence. "Let's get inside! It's cold out here!" 

Prompto's hand wraps around his wrist, tugging him quickly out of the school yard and under the awning of a nearby restaurant. It's after-hours so it's obviously closed, but the shelter is enough for them to squeeze under.

The soaked clothing against his skin that had been tolerable before starts to weigh down on him, finally allowing a chill to seep in, and the two of them end up hugging their own arms while Prompto shoots him an 'I told you this was a bad idea' expression. 

"I get it," Noctis mutters irritably. 

Okay, so it was a monumentally stupid idea, but it's not like Prompto isn't full of those. 

"How are we going to get home? It's really pouring out there." 

As much as it'll pain him to do it, he'll probably have to call Ignis to pick them up and get an earful for sneaking out. He feel like a sentenced man already, but at least, they'll both get home in one piece. His finger hits Ignis' name on his contact list only to be greeted by his calm voice on the other line- 

"Give me your location." 

It doesn't take Ignis long to find him after Noctis tells him, and a half an hour later, Prompto is dropped off at his house, still hugging himself and visibly shivering. Before he disappears behind his door, he shoots them both a wave and the dopiest grin Noctis has ever seen him give anyone. He's not sure if he should feel honored…

The rest of the ride to his own home is met with an eerie silence before Ignis pulls into the garage and just sits in front of him with the car on for a little while in terrifying silence. He then turns his head back to look at him while Noctis struggles not to doze off in the backseat. 

"I told your father you were studying late at the library so he wouldn't deploy all of the Kingsglaive to find you." 

Noctis snorts quietly in half amusement, "He wouldn't have done that." 

"I don't think you're aware of how much he worries over you and what a precarious position you are in."

His own fingers absently move over the fabric of his wet pants, trying to adjust all the scrunched up clothes where it twists uncomfortably over his skin, reminding him he'd just come inside of them not too long ago. It's really uncomfortable to be having this kind of conversation like this, and he tries to distract himself from the niggling guilt that Ignis is trying to instill in him.

"Can we go inside now?" 

He half-expects Ignis to relent and let him off the hook, but he doesn't. 

"I'm only keeping your actions a secret because I know you won't be able to enjoy this for much longer." 

The cold, hard truth stings. It really does. Noctis had only been avoiding it since he started this whole thing with Prompto but hadn't really thought of how and when he'd end it -if he'd end it at all. It's hard to think of the consequences when selfishness takes the front wheel of his decisions. He just wanted to enjoy the things all other kids his age get to enjoy if only for a little while. What would Prompto become to him after? Would he hate him? Could they still be friends? He wants to ask but is afraid to know the answer. That uncertainly always builds inside and makes it hard for him to truly say what he wants. 

So instead, he runs and runs, well aware he'll hit a wall one day like this. 

"Give me a break," he finally responds, pushing the door to the car open before stepping out and closing the door hard for good measure.

Right now, he's cold and wet and wants a bath. Then sleep. He'll keep ignoring that slow burning guilt in his chest for as long as he can even with the weight of Ignis' stare on his back. He wants to enjoy this 'whatever' he has with Prompto for just a little longer.


End file.
